Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Isie
Summary: Invocar a un demonio es fácil. Lo dificil...es controlarlo ¿Que puede salir de un encantamiento que cada vez se te va más de las manos? ItaSaku ; UA
1. Prologo

* * *

La habitación estaba fría y solamente la luz de las velas la iluminaba. Dibujadas con una impecable precisión, el suelo de madera estaba lleno de líneas hechas con tiza blanca, formando dos pentaculos, unos frente al otro, rodeados por círculos, con una vela negra situada en cada una de las cinco puntas.

En el interior de uno de los círculos, el más pequeño, que además tenía dibujadas runas de protección en el interior, estaba sentada Sakura mirando atentamente un reloj.

Ya faltaba poco para medianoche.

En el regazo de Sakura, un grueso y polvoriento libro estaba abierto por la mitad, donde se mostraba una ilustración de los círculos de invocación que ella misma había preparado.

No era un libro cualquiera. Era un libro de magia. Magia oscura más concretamente.

Más debajo de la ilustración, y con una letra elegante y alargada, se indicaba como invocar a un demonio de grado S.

Sakura ya conocía cada paso y palabra de memoria. Solamente faltaba que el reloj marcara las doce, y ella podría empezar el ritual.

Tras las ventanas, la noche era oscura y salpicada de estrellas, la luna estaba llena y su fría luz resultaba inquietante.

Inspirando con fuerza, Sakura inició una salmodia susurrante en latín, pronunciando con claridad cada sílaba para evitar errores.

Cuando el cántico llego a su fin, Sakura se irguió y clavo sus ojos verdes en el círculo que había frente a ella.

No sucedía nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha salido mal? – se pregunto para si misma, nerviosa, revisando el libro, en busca de su error.

Como si fuera la respuesta a su pregunta, la temperatura de la habitación descendió. Las llamas de las velas temblaron, sin llegar a apagarse, y el sonido del viento golpeando las ventanas bajo de intensidad.

Dentro del círculo vacío, empezó a congregarse una espesa niebla, hasta que entre la niebla se distinguió una figura humana.

Los ojos de Sakura relampaguearon, reflejando su entusiasmo.

Lo había logrado.

¡Había invocado a uno de los demonios más poderosos ella solita! Sonrió con suficiencia, recordando como una de sus compañeras, Karin, se había enorgullecido por esclavizar a un pequeño demonio.

Con infinita satisfacción, espero a que su demonio acabara de tomar forma. ¿Cuál sería su aspecto?

- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió el demonio con irritación.

Sakura lo miró con interés. Su demonio tenía forma humana. ¡Y valla forma!

A simple vista, parecía un hombre de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años. En su rostro moreno se veía un rictus de molestia, parecía un hombre con un rostro que sin ser afeminado era indescriptiblemente hermoso, y un cuerpo escultural que no dudaba en exhibir… ya que estaba completamente desnudo.

- ¡Vístete! – chilló Sakura, escandalizada.

En otras circunstancias, no le habría molestado seguir observando a semejante alegría para la vista. Pero teniendo en cuenta que esa alegría para la vista, era un ente demoniaco completamente dañino para el resto de sus sentidos, la revisión pausada y exhaustiva tendría que esperar.

El demonio la miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Me has invocado solo para decirme que me vista? Eres una humana muy extraña. – dijo él mientras obedecía la orden.

Sonrojada, Sakura lo observo, ya vestido.

Era extremadamente sexy. Sus rasgos eran afilados y elegantes, con un aire aristocrático. Su pelo era largo, y negro, con la apariencia de ser muy suave.

Lo único que advertía de su condición de demonio, eran sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

- ¡No! Y ahora dime tu nombre – exigió Sakura evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Ya sabes mi nombre. Después de todo, necesitas saberlo para poder invocarme – le indico él, con un tono burlesco.

- He dicho que me digas tu nombre. Es una orden, y por tanto, debes obedecerla – le recordó ella irritada.

- ¿Qué gano obedeciéndote? – preguntó el demonio divertido.

- No se trata de lo que ganes. Te he invocado, y por tanto, estas obligado a obedecer todas y cada una de mis ordenes. – Insistió Sakura – Y mi orden es que me digas tu nombre.

- Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien si no te has presentado tú primero – observo él. – pero en vista de tú insistencia… soy Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura ojeo el libro.

Puede, que al fin y al cabo, no hubiera hecho todo bien. Si no ¿Por qué ese demonio se mostraba tan rebelde?

-¿No vas a decirme como debo llamarte? – Preguntó Itachi maliciosamente - ¿Prefieres que averigüe yo solito tú nombre?

Sakura palideció.

- ¿Eso es un sí? En fin, tampoco hace falta que me lo digas. Ya que pareces tan informada, sabrás que sé todos y cada uno de tus secretos. Incluido tu nombre, Sa-ku-ra.

Itachi disfruto de la expresión de sorpresa que había adoptado la cara de la chica.

Mientras ella se apresuraba a buscar algún dato sobre él en el libro en el que no hubiera reparado antes, como por ejemplo, algo que dijera "cuidado al invocarle, puede leer tu mente", Itachi la estudio más detenidamente.

Su invocadora no era más que una adolescente.

Los grandes ojos verdes esmeralda de Sakura, estaban enmarcados por una forma almendrada y exótica, y con unas largas y abundantes pestañas, destacaban como dos señales en su pálido rostro.

Sus mejillas estaban empezando a perder la redondez infantil, aportando equilibrio y elegancia a su rostro. Los labios, rojos y gruesos, estaban fruncidos en un mohín de preocupación. Una larga cabellera rosa, caía en cascada por su espalda y hombros, pero varios mechones le tapaban la cara.

Bastante bonita.

Sakura dejo el libro y lo miro indignada.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! Aquí no dice nada de eso.

-¿Acaso esperabas que te dijera la verdad? – pregunto divertido.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? Un demonio no puede conocer el nombre de su invocador a no ser que se lo revelen

- No lo sabía. Esa simplemente una suposición. Por tu pelo.

Sakura alzo el puño, furiosa.

- ¿Por qué no me obedeces? – preguntó, cambiando de tema, y evitando así que sus instintos asesinos llegaran a más. Golpear a un demonio de primer nivel, no era algo muy recomendable. Más aun teniendo en cuenta, que para ello, debía salir de la relativa seguridad que le ofrecía su circulo.

- Porque tu poder es inferior al mío – contestó sin dilaciones por primera vez.

- Sin embargo ha sido suficiente como para invocarte.

- En realidad, no. Cuando nos invocan, tenemos opción a elegir si queremos acudir o no, y dependiendo del poder del invocador, la llamada es más fuerte, al igual que la necesidad de obediencia. Tú llamada no me habría costado nada ignorarla.

- ¿Entonces porque has venido? – preguntó Sakura, olvidando su enfado, que fue sustituido por la curiosidad.

Si ella no era tan poderosa como para que su invocación fuera algo imprescindible contestar para él. ¿Por qué había acudido?

- El infierno es un lugar bastante aburrido. – contestó él, con una enigmática sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

¡Hola! -ejem- a pesar de lo que queria era buscar inspiracion para actualizar algún otro de mis fics...lo que me salió fue esto. ¿Que podria decir sobre este fic? Bueno, aunque la idea me surgió de una forma un tanto extraña (mientras regaba las plantas escuchando Tokio Hotel a todo volumen xD) intentare que el fic resulte coherente. Es un Universo alternativo ¡Y hare todo lo posible por no acabar haciendo occ! Espero que os guste...y está dedicado a los lectores por la paciencia que teneis conmigo. ¡Muchas gracias! ^^


	2. Capitulo 1: Primeros roces

Sakura murmuró una palabra inexistente en sueños, y suspiró. Se removió en la cama, sintiéndose completamente helada, y en un acto instintivo, intento arroparse con la manta.

Sin embargo, la manta no estaba.

Sin abrir los ojos por miedo a desvelarse, tanteo por la superficie de la cama, en busca de su colcha, obteniendo el mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

Probablemente se habría caído durante la noche.

Refunfuñando, Sakura abrió los ojos, se incorporo lentamente sobre la cama, y parpadeando debido a la extraordinaria cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana, y que la cegaba, miro a los lados de la cama.

En el suelo solo estaban dos zapatillas de felpa rosas.

Su cobertor no estaba. Parecía que había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

¡De magia!

Ante ese pensamiento, Sakura recordó atropelladamente los sucesos de la noche anterior… y se levantó de la cama de un salto, inquieta por lo que suponía dejar a ese demonio suelto sin controlarlo exhaustivamente.

Lo encontró en el comedor, sentado en el sillón, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, que se ampliaba cada vez que agitaba distraídamente un pequeño pañuelo.

Olvidando su preocupación por la armonía universal y cualquier desbarajuste que Itachi pudiera haber provocado, Sakura lo miró, intrigada.

Al verla entrar, la sonrisa del atractivo demonio, se volvió triunfal. Sintiendo confusión y desconfianza a partes iguales, la joven de ojos verdes lo examino, en busca del motivo de esa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó, con un tono acusador.

- ¿No se supone que al levantarse y encontrarse con alguien lo primero que se dice es "buenos días?? – dijo Itachi, divertido, agitando el pañuelo con más entusiasmo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, meditando que podría ser lo que él tenía en mente. Distraídamente, se fijo en el trozo de tela que Itachi tenía en las manos.

Era un pañuelo cuyos bordados y estampados le resultaban terriblemente familiares… Incrédula, le arrebató el trozo de tela de las manos y lo examino.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron, al tocar la tela. ¡Era su colcha! Solo cambiaba una cosa…su tamaño.

Apretando con fuerza lo que antes había sido su cobertor favorito, lo agitó ante las narices del moreno.

- ¿Se puede saber porque has hecho esto? – exigió saber, con los ojos verdes chispeantes por la furia contenida, y las mejillas rojas por la indignación.

- Tengo hambre – contesto él, escuetamente.

- No me importa. ¿Se puede saber por que has hecho esto? – insistió Sakura, con una irritación cada vez mayor.

Itachi suspiró, y la miró como quien mira a una niña pequeña que se niega a entrar en razón respecto a un tema muy simple.

Eso hizo que Sakura se quedara pensativa. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de lo que la primera sensación que sintió al despertarse.

El frío.

Esa conclusión, llevaba al motivo por el que tenía frío; la ausencia de su colcha, colcha que el había destrozado con la excusa de tener hambre… horrorizada ante la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza, intento buscar un atisbo de culpabilidad en él.

No vio ninguno.

Quizá fue eso lo que colmo la gota de su vaso de paciencia.

Se dio media vuelta, antes de hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría, como intentar estrangularlo, pero Itachi la sujeto del brazo, y la giró hacía él.

Sakura intentó expresar su opinión hacía él, pero el demonio se lo impidió. Antes de que tuviera ocasión de farfullar una sola palabra, el la silencio con un beso.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, y completamente escandalizada, la chica del pelo rosáceo intento apartarse, pero Itachi la sujeto con más fuerza.

Negándose a devolverle el beso, Sakura se sintió repentinamente más débil, por lo que tuvo que ignorar los instintos que sentía de apartarse de él, y apoyarse para evitar caer.

Sin un ápice de consideración, Itachi se aparto de ella cuando lo considero oportuno…dejando que Sakura cayera cual muñeca de trapo al suelo.

Indignada por el beso, y la caída posterior, la chica se levanto tambaleándose por la debilidad.

- ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás no me he recuperado lo suficiente de la invocación de anoche como para que vengas tú y me absorbas la energía vital? – espeto, apretando los puños.

- Sí. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que si apenas tienes energía es culpa tuya. Ya que me haces permanecer aquí, contigo, deberás alimentarme ¿No crees?

Sakura enmudeció.

Odiaba reconocerlo, oh, valla si lo odiaba, pero tenía que reconocer que su argumento era más que coherente.

Refunfuñando, avanzó dando lentos pasos hasta la cocina, donde comenzó a descargar contra unas tostadas la furia que sentía como Itachi.

- ¿De veras piensas comerte eso? No tiene muy buena pinta precisamente – dijo Itachi, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una actitud divertida.

Sakura le observo unos instantes, y luego bajo la vista hacía su plato.

De nuevo, él tenía razón. La chica no sabía en que momento exacto sus tostadas habían dejado de ser dorados y perfectos cuadrados de pan de molde para convertirse en una masacre de mermelada con salpicones de leche condensada. Pero sospechaba que había sido en un momento cercano a cuando pensó su décima hipotética respuesta que debería haberle dicho sobre su culpabilidad.

Una excelente respuesta que ya era tarde para decir.

- Sí ¿O acaso no puedo tener gustos peculiares sobre las tostadas? – replicó ella, cogiendo la tostada, no muy convencida. La observo unos segundos, dudando si sería comestible, y finalmente, negándose a quedar mal otra vez frente a ese demonio insensible, le dio un buen mordisco a la tostada.

Haciendo esfuerzos para tragar, y al mismo tiempo mantener una expresión que diera a entender que estaba disfrutando su desayuno.

Teniendo en cuenta de que a pesar de todo el dulce que debía llevar la tostada sabía amarga, eso era algo realmente difícil.

- Tú misma. Pero permíteme que me preocupe por ti. Ya sabes, eres mi principal fuente de alimento y diversión – comento él, con indiferencia acompañada de una media sonrisa.

Sakura comenzó a contar en voz baja, intentando contener la irritación que nuevamente le surgía, marcándole una venita en la sien.

No lo consiguió.

Mirando fijamente a Itachi, alzó la tostada y le la lanzó a la cara, acertando de pleno. La tostada resbalo dejando un rastro rojizo y pegajoso por el rostro perfecto de Itachi, que la observo perplejo.

Más de mil años de vida.

Itachi había vivido más de mil años de vida…y nunca se había encontrado con semejante falta de respeto.

La tostada cayó al suelo, haciendo un desagradable ruido, y el moreno siguió atentamente su trayectoria, anonadado, mientras Sakura estallaba en carcajadas.

¿Acababa de lanzarle una tostada a la cara? ¿Esa insignificante humana?

- ¿Te parece divertido, pequeña bruja? – preguntó, usando su poder para limpiar cualquier rastro de mermelada de su cara.

- No, me parece que te lo tenías merecido – contestó ella, sin dejar de reírse histéricamente. Había esperado que Itachi usara su poder para cambiar la trayectoria del proyectil, pero él no se había inmutado hasta tener el pan tostado en la cara.

- No deberías jugar con fuego ¿sabes? Corres el riesgo de quemarte. – amenazo él.

- ¿Y que vas a hacerme? Recuerda que soy tú principal fuente de alimentación en el mundo humano – afirmo la chica, y volvió a reírse.

- Me limitare a continuar tú juego – afirmó Itachi. Con un pequeño chasqueo de los dedos del moreno, se iniciaron los sucesos mágicos. El tarro de mermelada se elevo…y volteó hacía abajo, dejando que la pringosa sustancia cayera sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Las carcajadas cesaron de inmediato.

Sakura alzó su mano, y tanteó su pelo. Contemplo su mano llena de mermelada y resopló, irritada.

Sin ningún interés en iniciar una batalla de comida que ella tendría que limpiar, Sakura salió de la cocina, en dirección al baño mientras refunfuñaba mil y un insultos de los que escandalizarían a un marinero, dirigidos a Itachi. Insultos que no se atrevía a gritarle en voz alta.

Al entrar en el baño, se encontró con una sorpresa.

Bajo la regadera de la ducha, y nuevamente desnudo, estaba Itachi. Gotas de agua resbalaban por su torso perfecto y moldeado. La larga melena negra caía suelta y húmeda pegándose a su espalda.

La mirada de Sakura fue bajando…pero antes de llegar al destino de su curiosidad, la chica de pelo rosáceo se abofeteo mentalmente.

Ella no era ninguna pervertida.

Salió del baño cerrando de un portazo y se apoyo contra la puerta, ruborizada por completo, más por su propio descaro que por el encontronazo.

- No seas tímida. Aprovecha y mira. Una perfección como la mía no se ve todos los días – aseguró Itachi entre risas.

Sakura apretó los puños, maldiciendo esos segundos en que lo había estado mirando.

- Ya. Ni una perfección, ni un ego – replico, con entereza. – Y date prisa en salir, o me costara quitar la mermelada del pelo. – añadió toqueteándose los pringosos mechones.

- Dame un buen motivo – canturreó él, con la obvia intención de molestarle.

- O sales, o haré que el agua salga helada – amenazó Sakura, apartándose de la puerta, y comenzando a andar en círculos frente a ella.

- ¿Has pensado que basta un pequeño encantamiento para que o puedas alterar su temperatura? – comentó él, abriendo la puerta, envuelto con una toalla.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, poco dispuesta a dar oportunidad a sus ojos de recorrer el maravilloso cuerpo de ese demonio, y avanzó hasta la puerta, a ciegas.

Estaba claro que de una forma u otra estaba destinada a acabar haciendo el ridículo frente a él, pues tropezó.

Abrió los ojos para ver como el suelo se aproximaba a ella con más rapidez de la que le gustaría, cuando unos brazos la sujetaron.

Itachi atrajo a Sakura contra sí, impidiendo que ella se diera el mayor porrazo de la historia de sus escuetos diecisiete años de vida.

- Déjame adivinar. Me invocaste para cambiar tú alma a cambio de deshacerte de esa torpeza genuina tuya. – dijo Itachi, esbozando una media sonrisa.

- No – masculló Sakura, apartándose de él, intentando mantener intacta la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- Una pena. No te vendría mal un cambio así.

- No me interesa un cambio así – refunfuño ella, entrando en el baño, y cerrando de un portazo. Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien candada, se dirigió a la ducha, pensando en lo que le costaría quitarse la mermelada del pelo.

Se desnudó sin dejar de refunfuñar, y dio a la llave del agua, dispuesta a empezar la dura labor de lograr que su pelo volviera a quedar normal, y no pringoso con olor dulzón. Al principio, el agua salía caliente y relajante.

Pocos segundos después, comenzó a salir helada. Dando grititos y saltando, Sakura intentó que volviera a salir caliente.

No tardo en lograrlo, de hecho, la nueva temperatura, solo tenía una pega. Salía tan caliente que ardía.

Confusa y con una no tan ligera idea acerca del culpable de los bruscos cambios de temperatura, salió de la ducha goteando y llena de jabón, y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a matarle cómo poco.

- ¿Se puede saber a que estas jugando? – exigió saber, mientras trataba de apartarse la espuma de la cara.

- ¿Yo? A nada. Que conste que me estoy tomando esto muy en serio – se burló Itachi – pero, si quieres un buen consejo, la próxima vez no des ideas. Puedes tentar a la gente a llevarlas a cabo.

Sakura abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla, sin palabras. Indignada, volvió a meterse en el baño, está vez recordando alterar mágicamente la temperatura del agua para evitar cambios.

* * *

¡Hola!

Otro capitulo, y esta vez iniciando rápidamente con los toques ItaSaku -aunque aun no hay demasiado amor en el aire xD- Lo de las tostadas, ha sido inevitable ¿Quién no ha descargado nunca las ganas que tiene de matar a alguien con un objeto inerte? Una patata, las almohadas ¡Una tostada! Bueno, no voy a extenderme demasiado... intentare continuarlo en unas dos semanas. ^^

Agradecimientos a: uchiha brun, xJigokux, Corsaria, Karina Natsumi, SakUra-UchIha-UzuMakI & i say love you.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
